


Leave the Hurt Behind

by TheLadyofMusic



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyofMusic/pseuds/TheLadyofMusic
Summary: While investigating a seemingly straight forward murder with NYPD, more of Malcolm's fathers secrets are brought to light, as they always seem to in his work.However, as Malcolm and the team are working the case, certain aspects link it back to him and his father, in ways which he'd never considered.Will these secrets prove to tear this already dysfunctional family apart, or for once bring them together?
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Ainsley Whitly, Malcolm Bright & Martin Whitly, Malcolm Bright & OFC, Martin Whitly & OFC
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Malcolm stooped slightly as he walked with Gil past the police tape, into the four story building, the location for the latest homicide he’d been brought onto.

“The victims a Annie Wallace, twenty three. Cleaning staff found her this morning, after being denied entry to one of the other apartments” He explained as they walked in and up two flights of stairs, through to where the body lay, impaled on a piece of broken gymnastic equipment through her torso, so she now hung face up, music thumping through the hallway and ceilings. Wallace had fair verging on pale skin, saffron coloured hair which now hung towards the ground, due to her position. The room looked like a mix between a performance space and a training room. “Miss Wallace works from home, apparently, along with at least two other people, though only one is currently here.” Malcolm nodded, approaching the body, he knelt down so he was level with her head. Edrisa looked up, having been knelt to examine the body, her face lighting up on seeing Malcolm, who smiled briefly at her as he nodded to her.

“What kind of place is this? Who has the money to have all of this stuff in one place?” JT asked, as he looked over at the multiple musical instruments which sat ready to be used.

“Miss Wallace here seems to be a jack of all trades, or should that be Jackie… Anyway, do we know where the resident not here is?” Malcolm said, trying to make a joke, only to earn more raised eyebrows than laughs before carrying on.

“We’re tracking her down as we speak,” Dani said.

“Do we have a cause of death Edrisa? Bar the er… bar?” He asked.

“So far, yes. She received a heavy blow to the head, enough to daze but not kill. Her hands have got defense wounds, so she was still awake enough to fight back before…”

“Before being impaled,”

“Yeah, after that it was the loss of blood that killed her,” he nodded, standing up, turning to the others.

“And what about the other one, the one who didn’t want the cleaners in?” Malcolm enquired, looking up as the music went off upstairs.

“Still in her apartment, haven’t had a chance to speak with her yet, but from CCTV footage, she’s still upstairs and…” Gil began before he was interrupted by the sound of a loud whirring and grinding screeching coming from above them, followed by what sounded like an explosion. The detectives reached for their guns, looking to Gil, he nodded before the four of them made their way out and up the stairs.

“Keep this building secure,” he instructed one of the officers outside the room, who nodded before heading downstairs. They made their way up, seeing smoke seep out from the door upstairs. JT and Dani stood to the left of the door, Malcolm and Gil the right, on the lieutenant's signal, JT kicked in the door.

“NYPD, hands where we can see them,” Gil said as they made their way in, the smoke clearing through the now open door. Before them stood a woman, purple hair fading to blonde tied either side of her head into pigtails, who stood with her hands up, headphones around her neck, eyes wide with shock, face smeared with soot and ash.

“Woah, it’s all cool… What are you guys doing here..?”

“Is there anyone else in here with you?” Gil asked her, the detectives scoping the room, Malcolm stood taking it in.

“What? No, no one here but me… What… Oh, the bang. Shit, sorry,” she said, slowly relaxing. “I was working on something and it blew up in my face… Quite literally…” She said, looking over to where the piece she’d apparently been working on lay, still smoking, burnt and black; the remains of a stage pyro. She still kept her hands up in front of her, though was now smirking. JT and Dani rejoined them, nodding.

“No one else here,” Dani said.

“Can I put my hands down please?” The woman asked, Gil looked to his detectives before lowering his weapon, nodding to her. “Thanks,” she said, lowering her hands, hooking her thumbs in the belt hoops of her jeans. “Can I ask again, why you guys are here? If it’s over the noise, my bad… I put my headphones in when I’m working on certain pieces and don’t realise how loud I’m being…” Gil let out a slight snort, sighing as he got down to business.

“Sorry to disturb you Miss…”

“Vanton, and it’s cool, if I’d have heard what you guys just did I’d be pretty freaked too,” she said, shrugging, “is there anything else I can help with?”

“Did you know the woman who lived downstairs?”

“What… I mean, yeah, we work together, like, all the time…” She sighed, rolling her eyes as she shook her head, “what she done now?”

“I’m sorry to have to tell you this, but, Miss Wallace is dead,”

“What?” She asked again, tilting her head to the side, brow creasing.

“She was found this morning by the cleaning staff. We would like you to come to the station to answer some…”

“No, erm, sorry that’s not what I was whatting… Who’s dead?”

“Miss Wallace, your…”

“Who the hells Wallace? Emma Kelly lives downstairs, and Lucy Gwyn below her… I’m sorry but, I dunno any Wallace’s… Not real ones at least…” The three officers looked at her, slightly confused, Gil looking to Malcolm who simply nodded his head.

“She’s telling the truth…”

“Miss Vanton, do you have a photo of the two women who live here with you?” He asked, stepping towards her.

“Oh, yeah, sure, one sec…” She pulled out her phone, unlocked it before getting a photo of the three of them up. She offered it to Gil, who carefully took it. “The one on the right is Emma, one on the left is Lucy…”

“Definitely not her…” Malcolm muttered, having walked over to look as well.

“So… There’s some random dead girl downstairs? Weird,” Vanton said, shaking her head.

“You don’t seem that surprised…” Malcolm highlighted his focus now on her.

“I mean, yeah I am surprised but… When you think it’s someone you know and then it turns out it ain’t, kind of is a relief… Plus this is New York, there have been some freaky as hell things happening… Could I see her? Wallace that is, I might know her… No one gets in here without my say so… So… Anyway I can help, I’m more than happy to.”

“That’ll be arranged later on, thank you Miss…”

“Harley!” A woman's voice cried, as a brunette haired woman rushed in, embracing Vanton, who seemed to be more taken aback by this than the murder.

“Hey, speak of the devil… Erm, this is…” The woman turned to face Gil and Malcolm, offering them her hand to shake.

“Lucy Gwyn, I work and live with Harley and Emma,” she said, as Gil shook her hand, before she quickly turned back to her friend, hugging her again, something Harley seemed reluctant but clearly used to getting. She let her go, still holding her arms firmly, “I saw the police and the news outside and I just… I was so worried you’d done something stupid…”

“Oh, no I did. I broke one of the stage things…” She said, looking to the pyro, Lucy followed her line of sight and groaned.

“I told you not to, we can buy a brighter one…”

“But I was sure I could…”

“Erm, pardon me ladies,” Gil said, earning the two's attention again, Lucy now letting go of her, “I am going to have to ask you to accompany us to the station, just to cover some basic ground.”

“Oh, of course, I am so sorry… Living with this one,” she indicated Harley, who shrugged again, smirking, “you get used to expecting the worst…”

“Detective Powell will take you down,” he said, as Dani walked over, leading the pair down. Once alone, Gil turned to Malcolm, who had been rather quiet. “Well?”

“From what I’ve seen, neither of them had anything to do with it, but I need more information to be certain…”

From within his cell in Claremont Psychiatric Hospital, Dr. Martin Whitly sat watching the news. Ainsley was reporting from outside somewhere downtown, a murder of some woman, though Martin was more interested in watching the background, keeping an eye for his son. Sure enough, he spotted him, a small smile coming to his lips, till his eyes wandered to the two women he was following out. His brow creased slightly, before his attention turned to his daughter's report.

“Miss Vanton was the only one of the three performers home when the body was discovered, before being joined by her colleague and…”

“Vanton…” His eyes wandered to the women again, just as the blonde looked directly toward the camera, talking to the brunette beside her. At this, he let out a short, sharp laugh, shaking his head. “Oh Malcolm, so close, so very, very close.” He said to himself, before chuckling.


	2. Chapter 2

Harley sat on one of the benches, waiting for Lucy as she was questioned by Gil and Dani, humming softly to herself as she listened to her headphones. She jumped as Bright tapped her shoulder, she laughed lightly before pausing her music and taking her headphones off.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to make you…”

“Nothing to apologise for, trust me, I’m used to it. I live primarily in my head when I’m not doing something… Sometimes when I am doing something…” She sniggered slightly, shaking her head, “sorry, I tend to ramble, what can I do for you, detective?”

“I’m not a detective, I’m a cons…”

“Consultant profiler, yeah, yeah that rings a bell…” She closed her eyes as her face scrunched up, “you… You said that before, didn’t you?”

“Yeah,” he said, smirking at her as he sat beside her, she rolled her eyes as her face relaxed again. “So, have you been questioned yet?”

“Erm, no, not yet… And going by her track record, I may not be for about… A week,” she giggled as he looked at her perplexed, “Lucy  **loves** the sound of her own voice, especially when it comes to serious thing’s like this… But, I’m more than happy to answer any queries you’ve got to throw at me.”

“Erm, well great, okay… You didn’t seem phased by the fact that someone had been murdered just below where you lived, I have to tell you that’s not the most normal reaction I’ve seen,”

“As compared to what? Freaking out, under reacting, overthinking…”

“Yeah, you pretty much covered it, any particular reason?”

“Well, like I said, there’s been freaky stuff happening in the city as of late, usually linked to kinda well known people… I guess I kinda saw something happening, our careers have been going rather too smoothly for it to carry on that way.”

“What do you do?” She raised an eyebrow at him.

“I’m pretty sure, going by your job, you already know.”

“You got me there, but it is a rather big mix, I was just curious what you’d call it.”

“Preventing myself from getting bored, with a little bit of freedom to act out any morbid ideas I get without causing a panic… Bar when I make things explode while experimenting, I can tell you Lucy is not gonna let me live that one down…”

“Morbid ideas? Such as what, exactly?”

“Well, I work on making thing’s for crime shows, horror shows, and films. Usually indie stuff, but that way I can go all out and it still works. That and my music and performing with the others.”

“I think detective Tarmel showed us a few clips of your work… You’re more talkative than they present you.”

“Well, that is kinda the joke, mute on stage who talks through music and songs… I get to tease and mock my friends while being able to have an air of innocence, so I love it.”

“Harls!” A male voice called as a man, smartly dressed in a tailored suit, his dark brunette hair neatly brushed back and styled, rushed over to her. She stood up, grinning at him as the two embraced.

“Hey! I didn’t know you were back in the city…” She stepped back, punching his arm, “you’re meant to tell me thing’s like that… I think, I dunno, it’d been nice to know.” The man laughed, shaking his head.

“It was kind of a last minute thing, I saw your place on the news and I…”

“I’m fine, honestly, sweet of you though… Did Lucy or…”

“Emma let me know where you were, and picked me up from the airport, she’s just checking in with the police, figured they’d wanna ask her a few thing’s too.” His attention went to Bright, before offering him his hand. “Hi, sorry, Tom Walts, Harley’s other half.” Malcolm nodded, standing up as he shook his hand.

“Nice to meet you. Do you live out of the city?”

“No, I’m a local but work pulls me away now and again,”

“Right, do you live with Harley and…”

“No, not there at least, we’ve got another place, but I have crashed there when she’s deep into a project a few times…”

“More than a few…” Harley muttered, making Tom snigger.

“I’m your husband, that is allowed, Harls,”

“Yeah, allowed, tolerated… Well…” She said, before sticking her tongue out at him.

“In that case, would you mind answering a few questions?”

“Of course not, I just want this all sorted out for Harley and the girls as quickly and smoothly as possible.”

“That’s great, Miss Gwyn’s just being questioned now…”

“So, I should go make a reservation in a hotel nearby?” He asked, not able to keep a straight face. Bright feigned a laugh, nodding as he looked between the pair, before his focus was on Harley.

“I am led to believe she likes to talk,”

“Understatement of the century…”

“Harls,”

“Sorry, couldn’t resist,” she said, shrugging, looking to Bright, raising an eyebrow, “you okay there?”

“Yeah, sorry,” he said, bringing himself back. “I’ll just go see how they’re doing,” he said, before going to where Lucy was being questioned.

“Bright… Why does that name ring a bell?” Tom asked, once they were alone, looking at his wife. She rolled her eyes, smirking up at him.

“Because it does, I think… I need more to work on to be sure,”

“Alright, but don’t go digging where you’re not meant to,”

“Killjoy,” she grumbled, as he wrapped his arm around her, giving her a light squeeze.

Just before he knocked on the glass, Malcolm's phone began to ring. Taking it out he closed his eyes and sighed, before answering.

“Dr. Whitly,”

“Malcolm, my boy, I saw you on the news and thought I’d just call and see how the investigation is going…”

“It’s barely…” He sighed heavily, “so far, I cannot see anything you’d be interested in, Dr. Whitly,”

“Well then, you clearly aren’t looking close enough, I assure you there is plenty there to be interested in.” Malcolm’s brow creased briefly, before he brushed it aside. No doubt his father was just desperate to have contact, he hadn’t seen him in at least a week, if not more. “Ainsley did a great job, as always, truly born for her profession…”

“I’ll be sure to pass that on…”

“I get it, too eager too soon, fair enough. Just know, I’m always available for a little consultation, they do so seem to help.”

“That’s one way of describing it…” He looked up as Gil beckoned him in through the window. “I’ve got to go,” he said.

“Talk soon son, I’m su…” He hung up before his father could finish speaking.


	3. Chapter 3

“So, we have a body, seemingly put on display, just below one performer, with the victim carrying strong similarities to one of the others… We also have three women, who have lived and worked together for a long time, yet show no sign of the eventual disdain that usually comes with,” Bright said, going over the small amount of evidence they had so far accumulated. 

They had been working over the case for the last four hours, and so far had yet to make any breakthroughs.

“Not to mention the weird stuff Dani and I found when we went over there, you sure none of that stuff's real?” JT asked, indicating the photos with the severed limbs which Harley had been more than happy to show off.

“I’m pretty sure, considering there was no DNA, blood, muscle tissue or bones. Miss Vanton’s work is well known for being convincing yet cruelty free,”

“First time someone's hobby has been more grim than the crime scene,” Dani commented, JT nodding.

“Well, everyone to their own. Though I have to say, never had the offer of a personalised death mask before…” JT said, making the others smirk.

“Anyway, what can you tell from what we’ve got so far, Bright?” Gil asked, wanting to steer them back to the work at hand.

“Ah, right. Well, it’d have to be someone close to the three, but clearly not someone they’d all know, Vanton wasn’t able to recognise the woman we found, Kelly is getting back to us as she believes she knows who she is… Seems most like Gwyn does the publicity control, Kelly is the business, and Vanton the…”

“Messed up shit, no one else will touch?” JT offered, smirking.

“Right… So, we are most likely looking for someone who either follows the three's work, has worked with them or known them on a personal level. The fact they were able to enter, do their work, and leave unnoticed shows that their face was not unknown round there… Do we have anything on the CCTV or who the victim was?”

“Techs are still working on recovery and restoration, about twenty four hours tops, and Gwyn is sure that she was one of their roadie's or dancers, but has been a while so she’s getting what she can… From what we were able to find, she was a trained dancer, but due to an injury wasn’t able to pursue it for long,” Dani said, sliding the file over to Bright.

“Have we got anyone over there? It is possible that the killer may strike again, sooner rather than later now that the media has been made aware of it,” he asked, looking at Gil.

“Despite Gwyn and Kelly’s protests, Vanton seemed more than happy to have whatever we could offer,” he smirked, “apparently she’s quite a baker, already offered the officers a variety of pastries and cakes she’s made.”

“As long as she doesn’t make meat pies,” JT said, smirking.

“I dunno, she doesn’t strike me as a Mrs Lovett type,” Bright said, earning bemused looks from Dani and JT, “the baker from Sweeney Todd, made meat pies from customers of the barber…”

“No wonder you two got on so well,” Dani teased, “also, she’s been a vegetarian for the last twenty one years, vegan before that.”

“That may explain her detachment to the murder,” JT said, shrugging.

“No, one doesn’t always equal the other, not all vegetarians avoid meat for the same reasons…” Bright said, the joke seemingly going over his head.

“Should we be considering Vanton a suspect?” Gill asked him.

“No, no I… I don’t think so. Although detached, it’s clear she cares for Gwny and Kelly a great deal, the idea of hurting someone who even looked like them… I can’t see it,” he said as his phone began to ring, he took it out. “It’s Kelly,”

“Put her on speaker phone,” Gil said as she did just that. The sound of a guitar being played in the background came through

“Miss Kelly, this is lieutenant Arroyo with detectives Powell and Tarmell and Mr White,”

“Ah, perfect, I was just…”

“You were just what? You mean I was,” another voice cut in, making Kelly groan.

“What I meant to say was, Emma was going through our various social medias and came across something you may wish to look at, I have sent a link to them and screenshots to this number,” she said as the phone buzzed, “it was sort of smack bang in the middle of the well wishes and voices of concern…”

“Such bull, like people care, they just know you love to blab Luc,” Vanton’s voice came through. The phone was muffled, presumably by Lucy covering it with her hand, as the team got the link and image onto the screen.

“If you aren’t going to keep shut, please leave,”

“My name on the deed, doors right there if you want privacy,”

“Just… Keep any comments polite if not civil, just for once, please Harley…” She cleared her throat as she moved her hand away. “I do apologise, my colleagues have seemingly misplaced their manners. Did they come through alright?”

“Yes, we’ve got them up, thank you for informing us Miss Kelly, is there anything else we can help you with?” Gil asked, Dani and JT smirking at each other, though Bright seemed to be focusing intently on the speaker.

“Oh, no, no, I just wanted to offer what assistance I cou… _We_ could, I just hope it proves useful.”

“I’m sure it will, thank you Miss Kelly,”

“Lucy, please…”

“Floozy woozy!” The other women's voices chimed in, followed by laughter.

“Well then, Lucy, thank you. I assure you we’ll be in touch when we make any developments,”

“Oh, wonderful, then I shall leave you to get back to it, goodbye officers, Mr Bright,”

“Bye Bright,” Emma called through, her voice slow, dripping with attempted seduction.

“And you were calling her a sla…” The call cut off before Vanton could finish. The detectives let out light chuckles, JT nodding to Malcolm.

“I think you’ve got an admirer yourself there Bright,”

“No doubt just being nice, clearly they’ve got a sister style of talking so just trying to annoy Miss Kelly.”

“That’s one way to describe it…” Dani said, looking at JT. Gil cleared his throat slightly, and the three attention went back to the screen.

“Death to the pretenders. They steal from your light. The Watcher will remove them all. For you. Long live the Queen.” JT read the tweet, “from Watcher of the Queen,”

“Same message sent to their fan-page on Facebook… From a page of the same name…” Dani added.

“Bright, send them through to tech, see what they can get from them, an actual name, address, location, anything.”

“Right,” he said, doing just that, brow creased. How had they gotten his number? He didn’t recall giving it to any of them, and yet…

Harley sat with the others, left leg crossed over the right, laptop swaying as she worked away, headphone plugged in and on, body moving in time with what she was working on. Emma was typing away on the laptop, going through their fan-pages and general social media, Lucy was hanging over her slightly, advising her only to get eye rolls and scoffs. She relented, going over to Harley, looking over her shoulder, watching as she mixed and played with pieces she’d recorded. She tapped her shoulder, having cleared her throat several times to no response. The blonde nudged one half off of her ear, nodding her head slightly.

“So, Harls… How did you get the profiler's number?” Lucy asked, making Emma snigger, swivelling on her seat to face them.

“You’re asking this now? After you already called and sent them shit? Love how you priorities things Luc,”

“Oh shush, it seemed less important with what we…” She bit her bottom lip out of annoyance as Emma tilted her head down, raising both eyebrows at her. “... you, what you found… Have they put anything else?”

“Not yet, but I feel like we should leave it to professionals now they know bout it, might see it as interfering.”

“Yes, yes, fair point… Well, keep an eye out, couldn’t hurt to keep them up to date in case you see anything else.”

“Duh kit kat,” she said, before turning back to the laptop. Lucy groaned, rolling her eyes before looking down, jumping slightly as she hadn’t noticed Harley looking up at her, silently staring.

“Right, as I was asking, how did you get his number?” She shrugged in reply, looking back down at her laptop.

“Always had it…”

“Why? Seems rather odd, considering…”

“How is that odder than finding someone dead who looks like Em?”

“Well… Odd might not be the right word… I just think it is a bit… Well, unusual to have someone who you’ve never met on your contact lists…”

“Says the queen of online dating,”

“Oh shut up with that… Although touché I guess…”

“Mom gave it to me.”

“Ah, right, well that is clearly private and…” Harley’s phone began to ring, she took it out of her bra, “I wish you wouldn’t keep it there, so unhealthy and not very ladylike…”

“Speak of the devil…” Harley said, putting down her laptop, taking her headphones off, seeming to have not heard Lucy’s comment. She stood up and walked out of the room, closing the door before answering. “Hey mom,”

“Hello darling, I am sorry it has taken so long to call, I only just saw the report. Are you and the girls alright?”

“Yeah, we’re fine, got police outside keeping watch.”

“Lovely, that does remove such a weight from my shoulders… Though that isn’t why I was calling,”

“Figures…”

“Yes, well… I just wanted to ask, you do realise that you were visible on the news, don’t you?”

“No, I did see the cameras, but that’s more Em’s field so…”

“I understand that, but you realise what that could mean, don’t you?”

“Yes, mom, I do…”

“Malcolm looks well… As well as you can expect, as does Ainsley…”

“I’m sure I could get you her autograph from him, if you’d like?” She asked, making her mother laugh lightly.

“No need to be cheeky, you know I’ve always cared about those two, especially after what happened.”

“I know mom…”

“Did he recognise you, at all?”

“Malcolm? No, I don’t think so. Has been almost twenty years though, mom,”

“Hmm, that is true… Well, I still stand by what I said, I’m sorry sweetie.”

“No, I understand,”

“Good, I knew you would. Well, I’ll let you get back to work, I am looking forward to you girls’ show… That is still going ahead, isn’t it dear?”

“Far as I know, yeah… It’ll be nice to see you again mom,”

“You too sweetheart, right well, bye for now angel.”

“Bye mom,” she said as they both hung up, Harley rolling her eyes as she smirked to herself. “Maybe sooner than later…”


	4. Chapter 4

After having to put his phone on silent due to the amount of times his father and, upon looking at his notifications, mother as well as his sister had called him, Malcolm dialed the Claremont Psychiatric Hospital, bracing himself for the following conversation.

“Malcolm, I’m so glad you called…”

“Dr. Whitly, I assume that you have some information which you wish to share about the victim?”

“Victim? No, not so much, although while on the subject. What did you and your team dig up on our would be dancer?” So he did know something at least, or had that been on the news? Bright would have to check later.

“She was thirty three, a former dancer. A severe injury in her…”

“Tibia, fractured multiple times… Tell me, did she have any plates in her lower left leg? Usually the practice for such an injury.”

“She did… Medical records show they were nearly ten years old, not long after she started to work for Vanton…”

“Charlotte or Harley Vanton, son? You’ll have to be more specific. They are both performers… Well, one of them at least still is, not sure about…”

“Charlotte, from what we found, it happened not long after she was employed by her… How did you know…”

“Oh come now son, do you really not remember? We went to see her perform more than a few times… Least your mother and I did… When her daughter joined her on stage you…” He chuckled, “well… I think you had your first little crush on Harley… They say she’s married now, tough break son but it was for the best…”

“I don’t remember…”

“They didn’t go by their names, least not Vanton, no… Not then, it was different… It was a play on something… French, Cadence... Cardance!” He cried, pleased with himself. “That was it… Florence and Harleen Cardance, beautiful dancers, and their voices… Well, if either of them are doing a concert on TV, let me know, put it that way son.”

“I remember… Did the mother have a habit of keeping around dancers who were…”

“Past their prime or not up to scratch? Yes she did, my boy, made quite a name for it. No doubt it rubbed off on her daughter, but this Wallace… What did the killer say in their messages?” Malcolm groaned, apparently the press now had had access to the tweets and messages.

“That she was a pretender, that it was done to save “The Queen”,” the other end of the line seemed to go quiet, silent almost. “Gives us more reason to believe this won’t be the only one.”

“Yes, I’d say it is far from the last one… Obsessed fans tend to focus in on one thing and try to cut off others, “thorns” and “weeds” as they’d see it,” his father said, voice sounding slightly different. Bright was almost tempted to ask if he was alright. If he knew something, he either wanted to give it away or didn’t realise he was. “Queen… Have your team narrowed in on who that may be?”

“Not yet…”

“I’d focus on that, though I’ve taken up more than enough of your time. You get to work, take care of this girl and… Well, I’ll be here if you need anything at all. Talk soon, I’m sure, son,” he said as the line went dead. Malcolm looked at his phone bemused, shaking his head as he dialled his mother.

“Malcolm, finally, I just saw on the news…”

“Yes mother, another murder, and yes I am working it…”

“Very funny, though for once that isn’t exactly what I called about. Is it true that the girl was found in the Vanton girls building?”

“Yes, mother it is, though why…”

“Oh God, the poor thing. You may not recall, Malcolm, but her mother and I used to be quite close…” She let out a soft chuckle, “you certainly liked having her around when we did. Especially if it meant you got to see her daughter, oh Malcolm. You were so sweet then, a big crush on a girl the same age as your sister, I swear, you kept so many clippings of her… Is it true she’s married?”

“I… I barely recall anything like that mother, but yes. If you mean Harleen, she is married…”

“Oh, I’m sure that broke your heart dear, first celebrity crushes always do that way.”

“Actually mother, I’m quite happy for her. He seems like a decent guy, and they’re happy… So if that’s all…”

“Oh, that is good. The poor girl had it so rough when she was little, father just up and disappeared, on the day of her sixth birthday party no less… No accounting for men then it seems.”

“I’m sure if you’d like you could easily call her mother up and talk about old times, hell I could even give you her daughter's number if you’d like…”

“Oh no, I couldn’t do that. I haven’t spoken to Charlotte in years, it’d seem wrong to just call her out of the blue like this… Then again, her daughter has just…”

“Sounds like you have it all sorted then mother, now if there’s nothing else, I really have to go. Goodbye, mother.” He said, hanging up, letting out a sigh. He wasn’t sure if he was more bewildered by his father or worn out by his mother. Either way, he now had a slightly better idea of where to focus on, to perfect his profile:

  * Long time fan/follower of daughter- So older than twenty seven, more than likely not much older than himself so thirty two at minimum.
  * Disagrees with their philosophy with performers, thinks “broken” or “used” performers should be removed but also:
    * Doesn’t like “pretenders”- narrow down those who carry or have carried similar traits to the three women who also worked with either them or Vanton’s mother.



Though not a lot, it was more than he had had before his talk with his father. He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before knocking and entering the room with the team.


	5. Chapter 5

Not long after getting off of the phone with her mother, Tom came around and collected Harley, apparently under strict instructions to take her home. After some mild protest, she got into the car with him, rolling her eyes as she crossed her arms, huffing as she refused to look at him, slouched over. Tom merely sniggered to himself, shaking his head slightly- this was far from the first time his wife had been pissed at him over something her mother had told him to do and no doubt it was just as far from being the last. For once though he agreed with her, so he drove her back towards their residence. After the silence got too overbearing he tapped the buttons on the steering wheel and the radio began to play, looking over at her with what he considered his winning smile only to be greeted with the cold shoulder still. He sighed quietly, biting his lip, putting her favourite channel on worked most of the time. His eyes scanned the streets, a bar's flashing light caught his eye, making him grin.

“Hey, why don’t we go to that bar round the corner from us? You know, the one that makes that sweet as hell cocktail you love?” Still nothing from her. He lightly drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as they stopped at a red, brow creasing as he thought. “Or… We could go out to eat? It’s still early, so we’ve got lots of choices…?” He glanced to her, still the same cold shoulder. “Or we could order in…. Go to that place that has those greasy pizza’s you like?” She scoffed, flipping her hair over her shoulders. “Oh, come on Tish… I know you didn’t wanna come here, but your mom and I just want you safe…” He cleared his throat as he looked at the street signs, checking she was still not looking, he made a few different turns, smirking to himself. “She said she reckons it might not be long till this way becomes familiar…” He said, fighting the urge to look at her as he drove. Harley’s brow creased as she slowly sat up, looking around. He closed his eyes briefly, silently praying the next light would be red. Seemingly the fates or the city was on his side, as sure enough it was, so he stopped only now allowing himself to look over at her. Her eyes widened as she looked up the gated hill, she looked to him, eyes begging and pleading with him. “Don’t give me that look, Harls, you know the rules about this better than I do. But, if we help get things sorted with the police, you may just get what those big puppy dog eyes want. Sound fair?” She nodded, smiling sweetly at him. He chuckled, looking on he drove on.

“Can… Can we get some… Candy and pop in? Have a movie night?” She asked, making his heart melt.

“Of course we can, that sounds fantastic, Harls. We’ll get some marshmallows and hot chocolate, candies and fizzy drinks. I’ll sort the fire while you get the blankets, then we can bicker about wha…”

“Anastasia!” She cried, eyes now large with excitement. He chuckled, nodding

“Course baby,”

“Then… Lion King?”

“Sounds like a good match for my girl so far…”

The conversations carried on till they got to the store, bought what they both wanted, were back in the car, had driven home and were carrying their treats in.

“So…Lion King, The Godfather, Logan,” Tom listed, carrying the first bag to the door, putting it down so he could unlock it, “Finding Nemo, To Kill a Mockingbird… Am I missing any?” He asked, walking back to the car, across the residential parking lot, to help her.

“You know you are, big jerk!” She cried, playfully hitting him, carrying her back to their home, putting it down beside his before making her way back over to her.

“Oh really?” He laughed, “what would that be?”

“Anastasia!” She called out, hands on her hips. A mere moment later she was sent flying towards him as he was knocked back, as an explosion seemed to engulf their home. 

Tom shook his head, looking up from where he lay on the ground, eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out what happened. A high whistle screeched in his ears, his head and side ached. He looked to the house, seeing smoke billowing as flames engulfed. His eyes widened as he rose to his feet quickly, only to fall back. He tried again, slower this time, as he looked for her. He saw her- on her side, on the opposite side of the parking lot than where she had been, seemingly the sidewalk had stopped her. He went to her as quickly as he could, checked if she was awake or at least breathing. He found a light pulse, and felt breath from her nose, he pulled out his phone and called for an ambulance before dialling Bright.

“This is Bright, who is…”

“Bright, it’s Tom, Harley’s husband… Look, I dunno if it’s come through yet but… Someone planted a bomb or something in our home and… Harley got the worst of it, but is still here… I’ve called an ambulance, they’re on their way… I don’t know why I called you, I know I should have called the police, but… Alright, thanks…” He said, hanging up, looking up as he heard the ambulance siren approaching. He stood up, waving them over to where he was, before stepping back to let the paramedics get at Harley.


	6. Chapter 6

Bright rushed into the room where the team were, the news playing on the TV; reporting the explosion at Vanton’s home. Gil sighed heavily, shaking his head slightly, Dani glanced to Bright as JT watched on. Ainsly was lead reporter on the story, standing outside the still slightly smoking front of the house. The blast had been enough to practically rip the front door off, shattering the windows at the front, though fortunately a fire had been avoided due to how quickly it had been reported.

“So, Bright,” Gil said, turning to face him, brow creased, “what does this tell you?”

“It wasn’t meant to get her. Going by what her husband told me, she doesn’t live there very often, practically never when she’s preparing for a show. If anything, Walts was the target. Notice how it was enough to damage the building, but not enough to cause any internal damage beyond the hallway. They clearly know that this is Vanton’s home, where most of her most personal possessions are. To damage or ruin them would cause her to hold them in disdain…”

“And attempting to kill her husband wouldn’t?” JT asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Bright scoffed slightly.

“In most interviews with Vanton, she comes across as not being overtly attached to him, so it is possible that the attacker saw removing Walts as not having a huge impact on her personally, just removing another hurdle between her and them.”

“But, Vanton went home, why?” Gil asked.

“I’m not sure, I think if we can get her husband in here he should be able to explain…” At that moment the door opened and a woman walked in. She wore a finely tailored dark blue pants suit, her brunette hair down but pulled back over her shoulders.

“I beg your pardon, I was told that I would find a lieutenant Arroyo here?” She said, half asking as she looked around the room.

“Yes ma’am, I’m lieutenant Arroyo,” Gil said, walking over to her, his hand held out towards her, “and you are?”

“Charlotte Vanton, Harleen;s mother, I was told that it was you and your team who were working on her case?” She answered, an eyebrow raised as she offered him her hand, a slight smirk on her lips as the pair shook hands.

“That’s correct, thank you for coming in Mrs Vanton…”

“Miss, darling, never married, never got the chance, though please do call me Charlotte… Pleasure I’m sure. And of course, Tom’s gone to the hospital with Harleen, so I came to answer anything you may have wished to ask him.”

“That is appreciated Charlotte, this is detective Powell, detective Tarmel,” he said, indicating each of the team in turn, who rose and shook hands with her, “and this Malcolm Bright, a…”

“Oh my goodness, I thought I recognised that face, oh darling!” She cried, embraced him, squeezing Bright tightly. She let go, stepping back, hands on his arms as she looked him over, “oh, you have certainly shot up since I last saw you, twenty years… My God how fast the time goes, how are you dear? Such a pity our reunion had to be over such a thing as this.”

“I’m… Well, thank you Miss Vanton…” He said, slightly taken aback by being hugged. “And yes, I wish it wasn’t this way…”

“I said, call me Charlotte, especially you dear, always so polite and bashful…” She sighed heavily, “always seems to be a tragedy that entangles our lot, it seems… Anyway, be sure to send my love to your mother, dear woman, she was always such fun at parties.”

“I will be sure to do that…”

“That’s a good boy,” she turned back to the others, letting go of his arms, “so, what can I do to help?” She asked, clapping her hands together.

“Well, Charlotte, our main question would be what was your daughter doing there, we were under the impression that she didn’t usually go home during…”

“During a project? Yes, yes, that is quite correct. Well, I guess it’s my fault really, I thought she’d be safer there, considering you did find a body downstairs from her… I should have just kept my nose out of it, but she is such a helpless little lady sometimes, I twisted Tom’s arm and got her to take her home. If anyone was going to keep my girl safe, bar myself and her father, it's Tom. So happy she married well, he is a delight…” She stopped herself, jaw going slack slightly, “oh dear, I do hope you don’t think I had something to do with this? I love that boy as if he were my own, and Wallace, oh dear woman… Chances of success on her ruined before she could even grab them really. Amanda was always such a team player though, that’s what I always said when people asked why I didn’t fire her at least, but honestly I couldn’t let her go. She may not have been able to dance as well as she once had but, she was still a dear friend…”

“Charlotte,” Gil said, cutting her off slightly, earning a surprised yet amused look from her, “if you wouldn’t mind going with detective Powell, so she can take your statement and fingerprints, just procedure,”

“Oh, of course, of course.” She turned back to Bright, “lovely to see you again dear, I hope you come see Harleen, and not just for work… You may not remember her, but she remembers you… Such sweet little friends you used to be.”

“I’m sure I’ll be able, thank you Charlotte,” she nodded, smiling sweetly at him

“Till we meet again, darling, take care of yourself and say hello to your mother for me,” she said, patting his cheek lightly before following Dani out. Once alone, JT sniggered slightly, shaking his head.

“Well… That was short but intense,” he smirked, looking to Bright, “you never said you knew them?”

“I… I didn’t remember, still don’t really, but apparently everyone else seems to for me,”

“Well, since you have some history with the daughter, Bright, maybe it’d be best if you…”

“I said I don’t remember them, Gil, I can handle being on this case still.” He protested, making the lieutenant chuckle.

“I was going to say, you may be best to go to the hospital, see what you can get out of the husband, and maybe Vanton if she’s awake.”

“Oh, right, sure.” He said, turning to the door.

“Keep us updated,”

“Will do,” he said, before leaving.

Once Dani had finished with her, Charlotte walked out of the precinct, pulling out her phone she dialed and called various people, friends, ex lovers, old colleagues. She stepped into the waiting car, nodding to her drivers as she sat down, chewing her bottom lip as she waited for the first person she’d called to answer.

With her little girl in such a state, the agreement she’d made with herself years ago had to be altered, justly so in her opinion. If there was any situation where alteration may be permitted, surely it would be this? After all, the original plan was bound to have happened soon anyway, and if not then she’d have had to have tampered with thing’s to make it so. She’d move heaven and hell to make her princess smile, and though she may not be able to now, no doubt if she could, her mother's plan would make it so bright and wide it’d nearly split her face in half.

“Mamma's working her magic, princess, don’t you worry about it…” She muttered to herself, before the other end picked up. “Hello darling, long time no speak, how are you?”


	7. Chapter 7

Bright had made his way over to the hospital where Harleen was being treated. He was directed to where her room was. He had expected to have to argue over being able to see her, but was surprised to find he was listed as one of her visitors. Bemused, he made his way through the corridors, towards her room. As he approached, he heard a male voice singing softly. Glancing through the pane of glass in the door he saw Walts, sat beside her, his back facing Bright. He carefully opened the door, trying not to disturb them.

“The parade travelled on, with the sun in my eyes, you were gone. But I knew even then, in a crowd of thousands, I’d find you again…” Walts finished singing, kissing Harleens hand which he held carefully in his. Looking over his shoulder, he was able to force a smile as he saw Bright. “Ah, Mr Bright, I was not expecting you… Today at least,” he had a few scratches on his face and neck, no doubt more on his arms and torso but had changed into fresh clothes so they were covered, nothing overly severe seemingly.

“Well, you did call me directly, so it only seemed fair to come see how she is… How is she?” He asked, earning a heavy sigh from her husband.

“They were able to save her, but her brain’s pretty swollen… So, she is sleeping it off.” He sniggered slightly, shaking his head, “she will be so pissed if this means she has to cancel her show, I’m sure she’d try to work through it if she could.”

“From what I’ve heard that does seem to be the case… What was that you were singing? I don’t recognise it,”

“In a crowd of thousands, from the musical of Anastasia, the nineties animated film… We always joked that it was about us, the song not the show or film,” he said, seeming to grow uncomfortable around Bright. “Stupid I know but…”

“No, no, that is... Quite sweet… Maybe Once upon a dream might be more app for now,” he said, attempting to cut the tension which had swollen between them, though he wasn’t sure why or where it came from.

“True, still a princess all the same,” he said, grinning at his wife. “Did Charlotte come to see you?”

“Miss Vanton? Yes, she did. She told us you were here, I just came to ask you a few thing’s,” Tom nodded, slowly letting go of Harleen’s hand as he rose to his feet, turning to face Bright.

“Ask away, if I can help get the prick who hurt my girl I’ll do anything… I shouldn’t have taken her home, she was safer with the girls…” He said, beginning to scold himself.

“You did what you, and her mother, thought was best, there was no way you could have known that there was anything in place…”

“If I’d just gone back alone though, Bright, I mean…” He sighed heavily, shaking his head, “sorry, what did you need to ask?”

“When did you and Harleen meet?”

“Erm, in 2011… May or April. I was hired to be one of the male singers on their first tour,” he looked back at his unconscious wife, a dreamy smile on his lips, “I mean, that’s when we “met” met, I first saw her nearly ten years earlier… A parade and a girl…” He lightly sang the last part.

“Like the song?” Bright asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah, nearly to the letter… June day, hot as hell, she and her mom were in a parade, her eight and I ten…”

“I can see why it means so much to you both,”

“Yeah… Last thing she said was the name of the damn thing, Anastasia and then…” He imitated an explosion. “She would no doubt find that funny in itself, if she could…”

“Have they given any predictions of when she’ll… Wake up?” Walts shook his head no, sighing heavily.

“No, they can’t be certain so they can’t say…”

“Have you tried kissing her? It works for poison, and sea witch curses.” He offered, making Walts laugh lightly, nodding.

“First thing I tried when they’d given her the… Well, not all clear but… I know her moms never gonna let me live it down, near burst into tears. I think she kinda hoped that it’d work too…” He had turned to look back at his wife, posture slipping, shoulders dropping.

“I’ll leave you two be, it can wait…”

“No, no, ask what you have to… She sleeps like the…” He fidgeted slightly, the phrase putting a bad taste in his mouth, “you know…”

“Course, how long have you two been together?”

“Well, since 2011. We got married in 2012, Harls loved the idea of our marriage causing the end of the world…” He smirked, “so, since 2011,”

“Certainly sounds like her from what I got to see… When was the last time you went to your home?”

“The night before I had to leave on business, so about a fortnight ago. I can send you my calendar and diary. Well, “our” diary, organisation has never been Harley’s strong point.”

“That would be great, so you didn’t go back before or after you came to the station?” He shook his head no.

“No, I was on my way there when Charlotte called, asked slash told me to go get Harley. She is not someone you can argue with and win, not easily at least,” Malcolm nodded slightly, smiling.

“Sounds like my mom,”

“Makes sense…”

“What does?” He asked, brow creased as he looked at him.

“I mean, well they used to be friends, didn’t they? Or at least, hung out at the same kinda places together, I just figured they had to have something in common.”

“I guess, they certainly come across very similarly.”

“Charlotte’s blunt but well meaning, sort of person you either like or loathe… Trust me, you do not want mother and daughter teaming up on you,” she snickered, “they have this glare that just… Freezes you from the inside out, so you feel like you can’t move… Thinking on it,” he said, reaching into his pocket he pulled out his phone, turning as he handed it to Malcolm. “You and your lot will probably want this, help run any checks or whatever you guys do,”

“That would be extremely helpful,” he said as he took it.

“I’ll come down to the station if you need me to sign anything saying I gave it to you,”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine, but thanks… How would we be best contacting you if…”

“I’ll be here, no intention of going anywhere else, visiting hours be damned.” Malcolm nodded.

“Well thanks, I believe that’s everything for now… I’ll leave you two alone,”

“I’d say I’d call to let you know if she wakes, but kinda hard to for a bit, Charlotte will no doubt throw a parade, so you’ll know.”

“She sounds… Nice,”

“She is, adores Harley. I know that usually goes without saying with parents and kids, but since her dad was taken out of the picture she kinda put all her love for him into raising Harls…”

“What happened to her father?”

“I… I dunno, just know that he suddenly left… Round her fifth birthday, Harley wouldn’t come out of her room for nearly six months…”

“They were close then?” Walts looked at him, an eyebrow raised as if that had to be one of the dumbest questions he’d ever heard. Nonetheless, he nodded, looking back to his wife.

“She adored him, wasn’t around the whole time, but when he could he was always there… Saw every show she was in, with or without Charlotte.”

“I see… I’ll keep you updated.” He said, turning to leave.

“Thanks, Bright,” Walts said as he left the two alone again.

Malcolm turned to make his way back down the corridor, only to come crashing into Charlotte. The woman gasped, before laughing lightly.

“Oh, Malcolm, you came to see her, how sweet of you. I know she’d appreciate it, is Tom in there?”

“Er hi, Miss Vanton, I just came to… Yeah, Tom’s in there.”

“I’ve told you, Charlotte, none of this Miss nonsense… Serenading or reading?” She asked, earning a slightly confused look before he realised.

“Serenading, I kind of interrupted…”

“He gave you his phone… Clever dear, saves you and yours chasing him for it. If you need him, just give me a call… Your mother has my number…”

“I will, thank you, Charlotte,” he said, nodding slightly, before going to walk by her only to be pulled into a hug. A very tight one, her head resting on his shoulder.

“It **is** so good to see you dear, just a shame it had to be because of…” She bit her bottom lip, closing her eyes, body tensing as she tried to hold back the tears. Malcolm slowly put his arms around her, it almost seeming natural, rubbing her back lightly.

“I know… She’ll be fine, Mis… Charlotte, she’s a… Tough nut,” this made her laugh slightly, body relaxing enough for her to let go of him, still keeping her hands on his shoulder.

“That she is dear, now go on, I’m no doubt holding you up.” She said, patting his shoulders before letting go completely.

“Bye Charlotte, I’ll let you know when we've got something,”

“I know you will dear,” she said, nodding with a small, sad, smile as he turned and left.


End file.
